Three Weddings and a Hook-Up
by smithandbarrowman
Summary: Weddings are dull affairs...at least that's what I thought...


**What I hope is a fun - and smutty - one shot to keep you entertained while I work on the next mutli-chapter . ENJOY!**

* * *

I stood at the bar, watching out over the revellers as they danced and laughed and toasted the happy couple. They looked blissfully happy, staring up into each other's eyes and I thought it would be an age before the bright smiles left either of their faces. I was happy for them both, I truly was, but when he leaned down and kissed her, I had to turn away.

"Yeah," a voice said from beside me, "They make me sick too."

I looked over to see that Granger had taken the seat beside me, her back also to the newlyweds as the dance floor filled behind us. I nodded at the bartender and my glass refilled instantly. A glass also appeared in front of Granger, and I looked at her expectantly.

"Vodka, lime." She told the bartender and her glass began to fill. She tipped it towards me, "Thanks Malfoy."

"They don't make me sick," I said, turning so I was facing her and leaning one elbow on the bar, "I just..."

She twisted in her seat, her knees brushing my thighs as she locked her eyes on me, "You just..?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "I'm happy for them, of course I am, but I just guess I never expected it to be, well, _them_."

She laughed, a surprisingly pretty sound, "Yeah, well, there's an awful lot of unexpectedness here."

We both turned back to the party, and I conceded her point.

My eyes scanned the room. Ginny Weasley had just gotten married to my best mate, Blaise Zabini, and was staring, mesmerised, at him. The pair was sickeningly beautiful together, picture perfect really. She with fine, delicate features, pale skin, and a blaze (no pun intended) of red hair. And he being the complete opposite; dark skin, a hulking frame towering over her, a look of utter contentment on his face.

Then there was Ron, who was currently fussing over his pregnant wife. That wife being Astoria Greengrass. It had been a shock to everyone that he and Granger had not worked out. They'd split, not so amicably at first, and after months of Ron playing the field, Astoria approached him at the pub one night – apparently she had a thing for red-heads - and they had been together ever since.

But most surprising of all was Pansy. She was glowing with happiness having just been married just six weeks ago to, of all people, Harry Potter. He and Ginny had been another short-lived fling, and the minute they had split, Pansy pounced. She was currently perched on his lap with his arm slung around her hips, and I hated to admit it, but he looked as happy as she did. And after spending time with him – reluctantly at first – I came to realise he was as in love with her as she was with him.

Granger may have been right: maybe they did all make me a little sick.

"Do you know what happened here?" Granger asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"No fucking idea."

She laughed, "Well, I guess it must just be the Gryffindor appeal."

I smirked, "Or the Slytherin one."

She tilted her head to one side, appraising me. Her eyes slowly trailed down from my face to my feet and back up. She slowly nodded, a stunning smile spreading across her face. "That could be it."

I took a sip of my drink to steady my suddenly racing heart. I was usually calm and in complete control when a woman looked at me the way Granger was. But she had caught me off guard; it was certainly unexpected and I wasn't sure what it meant.

 _Screw it,_ I thought, _turnabout is fair, right?_

I emptied my glass, and then nodded to the bartender for another. I turned back to look at Granger, a smirk planted firmly on my face, and I trailed my own eyes across her face and down to her chest, pausing for longer than what would be deemed truly appropriate. But I didn't care; Granger, surprisingly, had a nice set. And the dress she was wearing made it difficult not to look.

I'd spent the better part of the day with her - since Granger was Ginny's bridesmaid and I was Blaise's best man - but I had taken little notice. I fought the smile that was trying to force its way across my face; I'd not given much thought to going home with anyone. I found weddings notoriously bland, and on top of that, I knew all the guests in attendance, and it may have been too much of a cliché to even consider her. But now, with the glint in her eyes, and the way she was biting her bottom lip, I had to wonder how the hell I'd not whisked her away and buried my face between her perfect, pale tits.

I tore my eyes away from her chest and let them roam down to the tanned thigh that was on show thanks to the high split in the skirt of her dress. The thought of that thigh wrapped around my hip flashed through my mind and when my eyes finally lifted back to hers, I had to wonder if she was thinking the same.

"So," I mused, turning completely around and leaning my back against the bar. I took a long swallow of my drink and then looked at her out of the corner of my eyes, "Which Slytherin are you planning on appealing to?"

She chuckled, and I had my answer.

I emptied my glass and turned back to face her, but we were interrupted by Blaise hollering at us that we should be dancing. She grinned at me and I held my arm out. "Granger, it would appear that we're being summoned."

She sighed and looped her arm through mine, "And here I thought we were headed back to my place."

I pulled her to my side and, aware that Blaise's hollering for us had turned most of the room's attention our way, whispered, "Oh, we're most certainly headed there."

"Good," she whispered back, "Because it's been a while, and I'd rather like to know if the rumours are true."

We stepped onto the dance floor and I turned her to face me, "Pray tell, what rumours would those be?"

She grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, a tiny gesture that had my cock twitching, "Well, there are rumours that you're quite impressive, Malfoy. And I'm curious as to just what that means."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Well, I am extremely smart, and I know intelligence impresses you. Is it that what it means?"

She laughed, "Yes, I'm sure that's what it is."

I pulled her closer, not enough to draw attention, but enough so she could feel what the thought of going back to her flat was doing to me. Her breath caught and her eyes widened. "Impressed?" I asked as I watched her pupils dilate and her throat bob as she swallowed.

She schooled her surprise and smiled coyly, "I'm impressed that you can dance."

"That's all I was referring to," I squeezed her hip, and mirrored her smile, "What did you think I meant?"

Her coy smile turned sly, "I assumed you were asking if I could feel your impressive cock."

I leaned my lips close to her ear, "And _are_ you impressed?"

Her fingers moved briefly to the back of my neck, her touch sending a shockwave down my spine, "Hard to tell," She whispered, "I like to see what I'm working with before I make judgment."

I laughed and looked down at her, "If we left now, would it be deemed impolite?"

"It would," she said, "Also, I would like a little less attention when we do leave."

I ran my hand low across her back, dipping slightly to tease her arse, "Oh, where's the fun in that? We could just walk out, arm in arm, and let the rumours fly."

She chuckled, "And deal with the repercussions of taking the attention away from Ginny? No thank you."

I looked in the direction of the bride, and nodded. Ginny's temper was infamous; hot-headed and fiery, and I knew better than to tempt fate. But I was also feeling extremely selfish and didn't want to wait.

"How long?" I asked through gritted teeth. She pressed her hand to my chest and smirked at me, "Patience, Malfoy. I promise I'll be worth it."

* * *

"So, do you need a diversion, or do you already have a plan?" Pansy asked as she sat beside me.

I frowned, "A diversion?"

"Well, the way you and Granger were looking at each other, I'm surprised you're both still here."

I looked in her direction; she was across the room talking with Theo and Harry, but her eyes flicked up to mine, as if aware of my watching her.

"Ginny would kill us," I said.

Her eyes went wide and she laughed, "You're not even going to try to deny it?"

I shrugged, "What's the point? Clearly you saw something."

"Yeah," she said dryly, "I saw your hand on her arse."

I simply grinned at her. She huffed out an exasperated breath and slapped my arm. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, confused.

She gave me another exasperated huff, "When were you going to tell me about the two of you?"

"About the two...?" I frowned, " _What_?"

" _Draco!_ " Pansy said through gritted teeth and looked at me like I'd grown a second head, "How long has this," she nodded towards Granger, "been going on?"

I snorted a laugh and looked at my watch, "About an hour."

It was her turn to look confused, "An hour?" I nodded and she frowned, "No. You two are way too comfortable with each other. This is something much more than a random hook-up at a wedding."

I looked in Granger's direction again, this time Ginny had joined them and if the look on her face was any indication, Ginny had noticed my hand on Granger's arse as well.

"Draco?" Pansy said softly, "What's happening here?"

My eyes were still focused on Granger. I wasn't sure what had happened, or what was _going_ to happen.

Pansy's and Blaise's choice in partners had obliterated the rivalries between us all, but I wouldn't have necessarily called Granger a friend. We crossed paths on occasion, it was only natural now that my friends were hers, and vice-versa, but that was the extent of our interactions. And while I had always thought her smart - incredibly so - and attractive, that was as far as any thoughts about her had really gone.

I shook my head and shrugged, "I don't know."

She touched my arm, "What are your intentions towards her?"

"Pansy. I. Don't. Know." I tried to keep my voice even, but it kicked up on the last word.

Her frown deepened, and she was cautious when she asked, "Are you taking her home with you?"

I clenched my jaw and remained silent. I had no idea what was happening, or what my intentions were past Granger wanting me in her flat, naked.

Pansy sat silently, waiting for my response, and after a minute had passed, she sighed. "You can't fuck her around, Draco. She's not _that_ girl."

"Oh, so you've been friends with her for five minutes and you know her so well?" I snarked.

"Actually, yes. I've gotten to know her better than I ever thought I would."

I huffed out a wry laugh, "So it wouldn't surprise you to know that _she_ hit on _me_ at the bar then?"

Her eyes went wide and she turned to look at Granger. "She..." Pansy turned back to me, "Granger hit on you?"

"She did," I didn't bother to hide my anger as I stood, "But now you've managed to make me question what could have been the best night of my life."

"She wants more, Draco," Pansy said, but I ignored her, walking away and heading for the door.

* * *

"Are you hiding from me?"

I turned to see her smiling at me from the doorway, but her smile faded quickly. She crossed to where I was leaning against the balcony rail and placed her hand on my arm.

"Draco?"

I turned back around and stared out over the gardens. _Fuck Pansy!_

"Did something happen?"

"Pansy." I said not looking at her.

"Pansy?" She repeated, and I felt her squeeze my arm, "You might need to give me something more than just _Pansy_."

I gripped the rail tighter and dropped my head. "She warned me off you."

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at her and was taken aback. My anger at Pansy was nothing compared to the current scowl on Granger's face. Her eyes were on fire, boring into me with a fury that both terrorised and excited me.

"She warned you off me?" Her voice was like ice, "Pansy Parkinson? The same Pansy Parkinson who just married Harry Potter? Who the fuck does she think she is!?"

She spun on her heel, her spine set, and made a move towards the door. I lunged, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Don't," I began, "Ginny will kill you."

"I don't care!" She spat, "Pansy deserves to be slapped. Since when has she been the moral police? She waited about a minute and half after Ginny and Harry split before she jumped him, and now she thinks she can judge everyone else? My life isn't the one in danger!"

I smiled at her. She barely had any makeup on and her usually unkempt hair was piled loosely on top of her head with several soft curls falling free and framing her face; she was more beautiful than I had truly realised. I let go of her arm, hoping that she wouldn't bolt back inside and slap Pansy. I gently brushed my fingertips across her jaw and my pride enjoyed seeing the small shiver that spread across her shoulders at my touch.

"She was worried about you," I told her. "She was worried that I would simply spend one night fucking you and leave it at that."

She frowned, confused, "I thought that was what we planned on doing."

I had stormed away from Pansy with the same amount of anger that Granger was now feeling. But the crisp night air had managed to clear my head. Pansy's words _had_ shocked me; _she wants more._ I wasn't sure that it was possible. There was no way that Granger would even consider more with me.

But the longer had I stared into the night sky, the more I considered what Pansy had said.

Granger was smart, had bested me all through school, and was now the most sought after Arithmancer around. She was beautiful, and rather shallowly, it was something that I'd never really considered before tonight. Her approaching me at the bar had me seeing her in a different light. Her cryptic innuendo and her outright brazen comments brought forth feelings that I had never thought possible when it came to her.

"It _was_ what we were planning," I told her and stepped closer, "But things have changed."

Her nostrils flared as she glanced back over her shoulder, and I was sure that if Pansy happened to walk past at that moment, she would be on the floor in a full body-bind.

I chuckled and she turned back to me, "This is funny?"

"No. Not funny at all." I slid my hand over her hip and pulled her hard against me. Her scowl disappeared and was replaced with surprise. I looked thoughtfully at her and then reconsidered, "Actually, it's a little bit funny. I mean Pansy looking out for you? That's odd, right?"

"No more odd than you with your hand on my arse," She said and then asked, "What's changed?"

"Pansy said you weren't the 'one night stand' kind of girl." I told her and she shifted uncomfortably. I suppressed my grin, realising that Pansy was right. Grangers' bravado at the bar was just that; bravado, a cover for her real feelings.

"Pansy doesn't know me as well as she thinks." Her voice was even, but she lowered her eyes when she spoke.

I leaned in close to her ear, "She said you wanted more." She gasped when I pressed my lips to her neck and her voice was breathy when she said my name. "Is that what you want, Granger? More?"

Her hand fisted my shirt and she pulled back to look at me, "Yes," She whispered quietly, "But if all you want is one night, I'll take it."

I ran my thumb across her lips and smiled at her candidness. The brazen woman that was at the bar had all but disappeared. The woman standing in front of me was the Granger I knew; confident, yet unsure. A complete contradiction, and to my own surprise, this Granger was the one I wanted.

"Granger," I said sliding both my hands to her arse, "I'm sure after tonight, I will definitely want more."

Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Ginny said we could leave."

I kissed her shoulder, "Well, best we not upset the bride."

* * *

I watched as Granger fumbled with the key to her front door. I wondered why she didn't simply unlock it with a spell, but the nervous shaking of her hands told me that her mind was elsewhere. I slid my hand down her spine, unable to resist the bare skin of her back that was exposed thanks to the low dip of her dress. She shuddered at my touch and I laughed when she swore as the keys slipped from her hand.

"You're a witch," I reminded her, "Use magic."

" _Shit_ ," she swore and then laughed, "I'm twelve years old all over again."

I frowned, " _Ah_ , what?"

She shook her head, "Harry, Ron and I got caught in some Devil's Snare in our first year at Hogwarts, I forgot I was a witch then too."

"You _forgot_?"

She shrugged, "It happens."

She pressed her hand to the door and I heard the click as it unlocked, not at all surprised that she could do wandless magic. She opened the door and ushered me through, pausing with her hand pressed against the heavy wood when she closed it, and taking a slow breath.

"Nervous?" I asked and she nodded, "Nothing has to happen, Granger. Not if you don't want it to."

"Thank you." She said and reached up and touched my face, "Maybe if we start slowly."

Her tongue darted out and wetted her lips, and I understood. She didn't want to just get naked and fuck. Her wanting more meant she wanted more, wanted to go slow, wanted to feel her way through this and learn in the methodical way she always did.

I bent towards her, hovering my mouth over hers, and taking a second to just breathe her in. She closed her eyes, waiting and I smiled. I was sure by the end of the night, control freak Granger would take over, but right now she needed me to lead.

I closed the final inch and landed my lips on hers. Our first kiss was just a simple press of our lips, but a small, relieved moan left her. I kissed her again, and again, until she reached to the back of my neck, holding me in place. I pressed her against the door, and she opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to slide along hers, tasting the sweet tang of lime on her lips, and I let out my own relieved groan.

She pulled back and looked up at me, fighting the smile that was trying to curve her lips. Her eyes roamed my face, and she drew her fingertip across my bottom lip, and I instantly wanted to lift her and fuck her against the door. But I fought the urge; I needed to take my time, prove to her that I was being completely honest when I said there would be definitely more.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, looking at my lips.

I stared at her face, taking in her dark eyes, her flawless skin. "I always thought you beneath me," I admitted, "I always thought you worthless, but I was wrong. So completely wrong."

She dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, reaching her hand to my chest, and I could feel warmth of her skin through my shirt. "Is there anything specific that you would like to do?"

 _What I wanted to do?  
_ _Where did I start?_

I kissed her shoulder, her neck, her jaw. I wanted to touch her, kiss her. I wanted to lay her on her bed and cover her with my body, wanted to slide inside of her and make unhurried love to her. "I want to spread you out and worship every inch of you."

She pushed me back and took my hand, smiling as she led me through her flat and to her bedroom. The room was exactly how I imagined; the king-sized bed was neatly made, and the room had stacks of books piled against the walls. The large window perfectly framed the night sky, and the highly polished floorboards shone in the moonlight.

"I've thought about you being in here more than I care to admit," She said, biting her lip nervously.

"And what do you think about me doing?" I asked

"I think about you touching me."

"Touching you how?"

She lifted her hand, fingering the strap of her dress and I felt my heart speed up as she slid it over her shoulder and down her arm. "I imagine you touching me like I'm the only woman on the planet." Her dress fell to her hips exposing her naked chest. Her breasts were perfect; lush and full, with tight rose-coloured nipples. "I imagine you touching me like I am the only woman you want to touch."

"You are the only woman I want to touch," I whispered and reached out, teasing my fingers down her arm, relishing the way her chest expanded as she slowly inhaled. "What else?"

She slid her dress over her hips, wiggling slightly and easing the fabric down her thighs, exposing the tiny satin thong that barely covered her sex. My heart thumped hard against my ribs as if trying to escape. Hermione Granger was almost naked in front of me; a fact that now made me sorry I had never dared to imagine it.

"You touch me carefully at first," she said and slowly ran her fingers over the swells of her breasts. "You touch me gently because you think I might break."

"But you won't break, will you?" I murmured as I stepped closer, pressing gentle kisses along her jaw.

She shook her head, "No. I won't break." She reached for my bow tie, but I stopped her.

"No," I said and touched my fingers to the thin strip of lace that curved around her hip, "You're not naked yet."

"Neither are you." She countered and I arched an eyebrow.

"I will be soon enough," I circled my finger around her nipple, then pinched it, hard, making her gasp. "You will get naked for me, Granger. And you will show me how you come when I'm only a thought inside your head."

The breath she was holding was shaky when she release it, and just as the thought of whether she was about to put a stop to this flitted through my mind, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and eased the black lace over her hips, letting it slide down her thighs.

"Lay down," I instructed, taking in her naked form. Her skin was smooth and soft, and it took a monumental effort to not simply toss her to the bed and see if she would break.

She hesitated before lowering herself to the bed, positioning herself against the pillows.

"Show me how I would touch you."

Her cheeks flamed red and I took a step closer to the bed.

"Don't be nervous," I said and tugged on my bow tie, dropping the satin to the bed, "Let me see you."

I slipped out of my jacket and tossed it towards the armchair by the window while I watched her indecision. I freed the buttons on my waistcoat acutely aware of her eyes watching my every move, and threw it in the same direction as my jacket.

I leaned forward, placing my palms on the edge of the mattress, "Hermione, show me how beautiful you are."

Her eyes went wide at my use of her first name, and then slowly, so slowly, she let her legs fall apart. I smiled, lowering my eyes from her face to stare between legs. And _Salazar's balls_ , she was perfect.

"Now show me with your hands."

"Draco, I..." Her voice was quiet, just a breathy sound, nervous and unsure.

"When I'm not here, do you think about me when you touch yourself?" She nodded and I continued, "Show me how I would touch you."

She closed her eyes for several long seconds, and then opened them, looking determinedly at me, running her fingers along her thighs. And then, with a sigh, she touched the fingers of one hand to the wet skin of her sex.

"You always start out slow," she murmured and her eyes blinked slowly shut. "I imagine you teasing me with your fingers," she circled her fingers around her clit, "but your fingers are never enough, and I imagine you licking me and covering me with your mouth."

I swallowed. _Shit, this was so much more than I expected._

I gripped my cock through my trousers, my eyes hardly able to move from where her fingers worked over the slick skin between her thighs. I suppressed a moan, not wanting to pull her out of this moment. Her hands, her thighs, her wet sex; this was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed.

I toed off my shoes and socks, and quietly unfastened my belt, and letting my trousers fall to the floor. "How good do I feel?"

"So good," she murmured rocking her hips in time with her hand. "Draco..."

"Keep going," I told her, sliding my boxers off and kicking them away. "What else do you imagine?"

"I imagine your cock inside me," Her fingers slipped lower, and I watched as she eased one finger inside, moving it slowly in and then back out. Her other hand moved across her stomach, going lower and lower until she was circling her clit, while she plunged her fingers in and out of her body. "I imagine you touching my clit while you fuck me."

 _Good._  
 _Holy._  
 _Fuck._

I leaned forward, climbing slowly onto the bed and her eyes flew open as the mattress dipped under my weight. Her cheeks flamed red and she pulled her hands away, exposing herself completely to me.

I took her in slowly, enjoying the view all the way from her tits to her parted legs with her glistening pussy on full display. Seeing her spread out for just me in all her naked glory left me feeling dizzy. I'd jerked off that morning, knowing that I needed the stress relief to get through the day. But now, seeing her like she was, I felt like I hadn't had any type of release in months.

"Don't stop," I told her, curling my hand around her ankle and sliding my palm along her calf. "Close your eyes, pretend I'm not here."

She circled her fingers nervously over her stomach, her eyes dropping and looking away from me.

"Hey," I said quietly, "What happened to the seductive woman who hit on me at the bar?"

A tiny smile curled her lips and she stared back up at me for a few beats before nodding and slowly closing her eyes. Her fingers dipped back between her thighs and she began to stroke herself again.

I moved my hand higher on her leg, gently pushing her knee, spreading her wider and stared down at her hand. I let out a low groan when her fingers disappeared inside her body, and then grinned at her tiny giggle. I looked up to find her watching me.

Her eyes trailed down my chest and going wide when they landed on my fully alert, ready to explode, cock.

" _Oh_!" she whispered taking in my nakedness, and I had to tamp down the smugness that filled my chest. Her eyes drifted back to mine, "Have you ever thought about doing this with me?"

"Truthfully, no." I admitted and she frowned. I slid my hand along the inside of her thigh, "Hermione. I just want to be completely honest with you. I don't want to start this with lies. There's already been far too much of that in our lives already. So no, I've never thought about this with you, but now... _shit,_ you're fucking exquisite."

"Start _this_?" Her brows were still furrowed, " _This_ being...what?"

" _This_ being _us_." I curled my hand around her hip, brushing my thumb lightly over her skin, "I believe I said as much earlier this evening."

Her frown deepened, as if trying to recall what I'd said. "So this is something you want?"

I leaned over her, bracing one hand beside her shoulder and circled her wrist with my other. "Granger, I'm happy to stop, if that's what you want, but," I dragged her hand back between her thighs, "we're both incredibly naked and incredibly aroused, did you really want to have this conversation now?"

Her face cleared and her eyes went wide. " _Oh_ ," she said and her cheeks tinged pink. "I forgot."

I laughed, "Forgot about being a witch _and_ forgot about being naked. Are you _sure_ you're the brightest witch of our age?"

She twisted her wrist free from my grip and entwined our fingers, "I hate that title."

I bent to kiss her jaw, running my nose along the warm skin of her neck. "But it's true," I whispered, but she shook her head.

"Not when I forget I'm a witch." Her lips twitched, "Or naked."

"Very naked," I agreed looking down the length of her body to the place where she was slowly dragging our linked hands.

"You're here," she whispered, "And you're naked. My imagination isn't needed."

I swallowed; our fingers were just a breath away from the wet slip of skin between her perfect thighs. I wanted this, but I refused to just shove my cock inside her and simply fuck her. I wanted to watch her fall, over and over again from my fingers. I wanted to hear the sounds she made, I wanted to see her flushed with arousal, see the sweat from the exertion of coming repeatedly against my mouth cover her skin.

"No," I said and then curled my lips into a smile that made her breath stutter, "Because to get what _you_ want, you have to give me what _I_ want."

Confusion and frustration, mixed with a touch of anger, flashed across her face. "I want you to touch me, Draco, _that's_ what I want."

I shook my head, "No it's not." I untangled my fingers from hers and moved her hand to the place I wanted it, "You approached me at the bar. Show me that woman. Show me what that woman does when she's alone. Show me her Gryffindor appeal."

Her expression cleared, and a slow smile crept across her face, the same smile that was on her face when she stepped up to the bar.

"There she is," I whispered and ducked my head down to kiss her.

"Is this what you want?" She asked, biting her lip and lowering her eyes to look between us.

"Is this what you _imagine_ I want?" I countered and sat back on my heels, my eyes locked firmly to where her fingers slowly circled her clit.

She nodded and lifted her free hand to her breast. "I imagine that you can't stop touching me while your mouth is on me."

" _Hmmm_ ," I hummed, "I don't think I would ever stop touching you."

Her fingers dipped lower, the tip of one slipping just inside her body for a second before sliding back up and over the rise of her sex. "You touch me, over and over," her fingers followed the same path, "I can feel the calluses on your hands. I can feel the rough skin."

"Do you like it?" I touched the soft skin of her inner thigh with my hand, "Do you like me being rough?"

She hummed her response, nodding and moving her fingers faster.

I kissed the inside of her knee, "Do I tease you with my mouth?"

"You always tease me, you always have."

I stilled and looked up at her. She was watching me, watching how I reacted to her words. I nodded and kissed her halfway down her thigh, "I'm sorry for teasing," I murmured against her skin, hoping she understood my meaning, "But you're too tempting not to tease."

"I like _this_ teasing," she said quietly.

I ran the pad of my thumb along the entire length of her thigh, stopping at the juncture of her leg and hip. She mewled a tiny, frustrated sound, her hips lifting off the bed, chasing my hand.

" _Now, now_ , Granger. Is that what I want?"

She clenched her jaw and let out another frustrated groan, "Draco..."

"I love to tease you," I rubbed my thumb over her hip, "I want you right on that edge. I want to hold you there until you beg me to let you fall."

She moaned, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open. She flicked her fingers over her clit again, pressing her head back into the pillow. "I am on the edge," she choked out and I chuckled.

"No. You're not there yet."

She let out a sharp exhale, " _Please_ , Draco."

I bent forward, placing my hands on both her hips, breathing in her arousal. I knew she was close, but not close enough. And all it would take was me to lower my head and put my mouth on her. But I wouldn't. She needed to do this, needed to find her own release before I made her fantasy a reality.

"Almost there, baby," I squeezed her hip, and she moaned again, her fingers becoming frantic as she spread her legs wider. "Imagine my tongue on you, imagine me tasting you."

Her free hand gripped my wrist and her hips bucked, and I urged her on. She was so wet, her body tensing so tightly as her hand between her thighs moved in earnest. Her back arched and her thighs shook, her eyes flying open as she came with a sharp cry.

Her face flushed, the heat spreading across her chest from her throat to her tight nipples, and she let out a long, shaky breath. Her eyes cleared and she smiled up at me, her fingers still circling lazily through her slick core.

"Is that what you wanted?" she asked with a beautifully breathy voice.

"More than I wanted," I leaned down and kissed her just below her navel, gently moving her hand, giving me a clear view of her drenched skin. "And now," I kissed her again and I finally allowed my hand to drift to her soaked pussy. "You can have what you want."

I spread her with my fingers, loving the feel of her wet skin sliding beneath my thumb. I rubbed over her clit and relished the sound of her breath catching at my touch, the feel of her hand dragging through my hair, the shift of her hips as I pressed one finger against her opening. I glanced up at her, watching her eyes close as I let my whole digit slide through her folds and sink into her.

I closed my own eyes and groaned, loudly. She felt fucking incredible, and my cock ached to be inside her.

I twisted my wrist and added another finger, and she gasped in surprise when I buried my head between her legs and covered her sweet slickness with my mouth. My groan vibrated through my chest at my first taste of her, her hips rising from the bed, a choked cry escaping her throat as my tongue fucked into her.

I loved the act of having my mouth on a woman, loved the taste, the soft skin, but now, she would be the only one that I would crave. She was so fucking wet, so fucking smooth, so fucking perfect.

"Draco—" Her grip on my hair tightened and my name died in the air as she gasped and moaned.

" _Shhhh_ ," I whispered against her skin, "Just feel."

I swirled my tongue, dipping quickly inside her, teasing, and slipping back up to kiss her clit. Her breath was sharp and her chest rose and fell quickly, as she squirmed against me. I loved that I could do this to her, loved that her fantasy was me, and loved that I was now giving her exactly what she wanted. But I had to admit, hearing her pleasure, watching as her lips parted, as her pulse thumped in her throat, I was as lost as she was.

I slid my tongue over her again and again, and her thighs began to shake. Both her hands gripped my head, holding me in place while her hips thrust against my mouth. I felt her shiver and without hesitation, I pressed my fingers inside her – deep and hard – and bit down on her clit.

Her back arched sharply and her scream was beautiful in my ears, a sound that I would happily spend the remainder of my life chasing. Her legs snapped closed against my head, and she came with a shudder, her body convulsing and her breath shaking.

I kissed her one last time and crawled over her. My stomach clenched when I saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Hermione?" I touched her jaw, turning her to face me, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, I just..." She choked out a sob, closing her eyes again, and I waited. And for the first time in my life, I was desperately hoping that I hadn't caused her pain.

I watched as she controlled her breathing, watched her throat bob repeatedly as she swallowed her emotions, watched as her face finally softened and her eyes opened.

"Sorry," She whispered.

I brushed her hair from her forehead, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she smiled, "That was just...Draco, I've never felt anything like that, ever."

I rubbed a thumb over her cheek, wiping the tear away, "You liked it then?"

"I don't think _like_ is the word," she said, sliding her hands over my hips and pulling me close. "I never expected to—" She bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"Hermione, you never expected what?"

"I never expected this with you."

"Did you think I would be hopeless at this?"

"No, it's not _that_ ," She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw in frustration. When she looked back up at me, her words seemed to just fall out of her mouth, "It's _you_ , Draco. You were nasty and sullen and you hated me. But despite all of that, I always felt something for you, always. And I tried to convince myself that I was so stupid for being so completely in love with you, because we could never be together, and I knew you would never feel the same way about me."

She shoved at my chest, trying to push me away, but I didn't budge, her words hitting me like a freight train.

 _Felt something for you._  
 _Completely in love with you._

I had no bloody idea how to respond. After having my mouth on her, I knew that I wanted her in a way that made me feel a sense of possessiveness that I had never felt before with anyone. And while I had alluded to the fact that I wanted this – wanted us - I still wasn't prepared for her frank admission.

I looked down at her, seeing the fear of her admission in her eyes. The confident, brilliant witch that I – and everyone else – saw, also doubted herself and had a vulnerability that I would never have believed.

"I ruined this, didn't I?" She covered her face with her hands and her breath quickened.

I gently prised her hands away, "No, you've ruined nothing."

She shook her head, almost violently, "I have. I shouldn't—"

I cut her off with my mouth on hers, "You're in love with me?" I asked when I broke away, and she nodded, "And you _always_ have been?"

"Draco, I've been watching you for so long, wanting you for longer, but I never expected to fall for you so hard." Another tear escaped the corner of her eye, "And I understand if you don't feel the same way," she gave me a small smile, "I've grown accustomed to watching you with other women."

Guilt washed over me. She'd been watching me, wanting me, and I had completely missed the signs. Pansy clearly saw them, Ginny too. But I had been clueless.

And suddenly I couldn't breathe.

The full extent of Pansy's motive for telling me that Granger wanted more instantly made sense. The girl I had belittled, the girl I had bullied, the girl I thought beneath me, had seen me in a different light. She had seen past all my bullshit, had seen past my lineage, had seen past the facade I had built, and she had simply seen me.

"Sorry," I whispered, leaning over her and curling my arms around her head, "For everything."

"I know," She lifted her head to kiss me, "But you can run now, if you want."

I laughed quietly, "Hermione Granger, you have seemed, yet again, to forget what I said. This is just the start. This is _us_."

She sucked in a breath and her eyes filled with tears, "Draco, you don't have to. I feel like... I've made you...I'm..."

"Okay, stop," I told her gently, "Forget all the rubbish in your head right now. Do you think I would be here if I didn't want to be?" She shook her head, "Right. And I might not yet be on the same page that you are, but I know that I'll get there. Just give me some time, alright?"

She smiled through her tears, "Alright."

I leaned down and kissed her, "Did you want to stop?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She shifted beneath me, curling her legs over my hips, "Draco, I'm sure. Are you?"

I tangled my fingers into her hair, sucking gently at her bottom lip and feeling her relax slowly, "I'm sure, but I might need a few minutes."

My cock had lost some of its enthusiasm, the seriousness of our conversation causing it to fall to half-mast. I ground my hips against her and she giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, Granger?" I held back my own amusement at her tiny laugh. Her tears were still wet on her cheeks, but the tiny sound brought her eyes back to life.

"Of course not," She said biting her lip and then she snorted a laugh, "Do you need a hand?"

I shifted, leaning onto one elbow, bringing my free hand up cup one of her tits, grasping her stiff nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and pinching it, hard. Her mouth dropped open and her breath came out in a rush.

"You're too smart for you own good, Granger." I squeezed my fingers together again and I ground down hard against her, her gasp indicating that she felt my cock stir back to life. Her legs slipped from my hips, falling open, and her hands gripped my arse, pulling me against her.

" _Oh_ ," She gasped, "Like... _oh!_..Like that."

"Yeah?" I kissed her jaw, still toying with her nipple and grinding against her again and again.

"Yeah," she breathed, and moved her hands from my arse to my ribs, clutching my sides as I shifted back over her to lean on my elbows, enjoying the warmth of her skin pressed against mine, the feel of her rocking up into me, of her breath on my cheek, the tiny choking moans in her throat. Her tears had all but dried on her cheeks, and the contrast of her crying at her nervous admission to her now writhing beneath me, was stark. She was the picture of perfection, and I was hard pressed to look anywhere but at her face and at the look of sheer bliss that resided there.

She slid her arms up and around my neck, pulling me down to her chest and kissing me, open-mouthed and tongue filled. I caught her bottom lip between my teeth, biting down gently, and groaning when she twisted beneath me, lifting her hips to press closer to me.

I dragged my heavy cock across where she was wettest, feeling the length of me becoming more and more rigid with every slick thrust.

"Are you coming again?" I murmured against the shell of her ear and her fingers dug into my shoulders as she moaned in response, her head turning, giving me full access to her throat.

I kissed along the side of her neck, pressing my tongue against her thrumming pulse, and she started to roll her hips, fucking against me, chasing the friction that would pull her over the edge once more.

"That's it," I whispered, "That's it, Granger, you're right there."

I watched as her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open, her orgasm silent as it tore through her. She jerked beneath me, her thighs tight against my sides, her heels digging into my arse, her tight moan merely a breath through her gritted teeth.

I pushed up onto my hands, looking down to where my cock slid between us, and she shuddered once more and fell heavy against the mattress, her breath panting.

"Fuck," She exhaled, "That was... _Fuck_."

I stilled, giving her a chance to catch her breath, "You're okay?"

"Gods, yes." She said with a relieved smile.

I kissed her over her heart and she reached between us, curling her hand around me. I held my breath; her first touch was gentle, feeling me, studying me with her fingers. I swallowed as she grew bolder, her grip firmer, lifting her head to watch as she rubbed me over her wet skin to the rise of her clit.

A burst of air left my lungs, "Granger, _shit_!"

I jerked out of her grip and positioned myself at her entrance, and her eyes flew to mine, her hand shoving at my chest, "Draco, no."

I bit back my groan. _Fuck!_ There was no way she was going to stop this now, _was she?_

She pushed at my shoulder and I shifted off her body, watching as she rolled and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She frowned, groping around in the draw, before she smiled in triumph and turned back to me, a small silver square in her hand.

Condom.

 _Right._

I kept my disappointment in check. I'd never in my life had unprotected sex; there was never any negotiation with any woman I'd ever slept with. I'd had the fear of disgracing the Malfoy name drummed into me by my father since my teen years and had always been cautious. But now, I wanted nothing more than to feel the wet heat of her, the tight grip of her pussy around my cock. I was certain that Granger would have been on some form of birth control – a potion, or a charm, or even some muggle concoction – but this was her call, her request, and if it was a simple matter of wearing a condom to keep her trust, I would happily oblige. This time, at least.

I reached to pluck it from her fingers, but she shoved my hand away and smiled up at me, lifting the packet to her mouth and tearing it open with her teeth. She pulled out the rubber ring, pushing at me once more and following me as I sat back. She reached for me, her fingers warm as she rolled it smoothly down my length, squeezing my balls gently before shifting to lay back on the mattress.

I took a second to just stare at her; the look of anticipation on her face, the smooth expanse of her stomach, the pink flush of wetness between her thighs.

"You are stunning," I murmured and closed my eyes for a beat, the thought of just how good she would feel coming all over my cock making my heart race. "I'm slightly concerned that this isn't real."

"It's real," she assured me and reached for my hand, pulling me over her. "It's so real."

"So fucking real," I murmured and bent to kiss her, the tip of my cock pressing against her.

I shifted forward, pushing an inch inside her, and her eyes fluttered closed, her hand reaching back blindly for the headboard, the need to steady herself clearly overwhelming her as her lips parted and a shaky sigh filled the space between us. She opened her eyes again, and I smiled down at her, her face calming.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back, pressing our chests together as I bent to kiss her. She was soft under me, her skin was flushed and warm, covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and I wondered if she realised my own overwhelming want to simply push inside her and stay buried in her depths.

I deepened our kiss, my tongue lazily stroking hers, pushing my hips further forward, feeling her body resist me. I pulled back to look at her, "Okay?"

She nodded and I could see her willing herself to relax.

I ran my thumb across her cheek, "Open up for me, baby. Let me in."

She lifted her legs along my ribs, opening herself to me and I slid in deeper, groaning at the feel of her. Even through the thin barrier surrounding my cock I could feel the heat, the softness, the tight grip of her pussy. And I wanted even more to pull away, rip the condom off and feel her bare.

She rolled her hips, her body finally surrendering, and I sunk the last inch into her, stilling as our hips met. "Draco..." She let out a slow exhale, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know." I pressed my forehead to hers, "This is..."

The sensation of being completely buried inside her, of her soft thighs pressed against my ribs, the warmth of her belly pressed to mine, had my words failing me.

I kissed her jaw, her cheek and then hovered my mouth over hers as I began to move. I started slowly, setting an easy rhythm, knowing that her three previous orgasms would have her sensitive and ready to explode all over again. But I wanted to make her fantasy complete. And I certainly didn't want to rush. I wanted give her everything, wanted to show her just how good we could be.

So I teased. Speeding up, sucking at her neck and shoulder, feeling her wild response, and then slowing, kissing her deeply, until she begged me for more.

"Not yet, Granger," I growled against her throat and chuckled smugly at her groan of _please._

But I refused, still teasing, pushing her to that edge, and then pulling her back, over and over until her words were lost, replaced with breathy gasps and tight moans.

And I captured every one of her sounds with my mouth, sucking on her lips and tongue, loving the way her hands clutched at my back and my arse, the way her fingernails dug painfully into my arms.

"Tell me I feel good," she choked out, and I stopped moving. She whined in protest, grabbing my arse again and rocking up into me.

"Granger," I whispered, "Look at me."

She relaxed her hips, and focused on my face. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed, her hair damp with sweat. She was a mess. But another tiny glimpse into own her self-doubt, her own need to be perfect, had me realising just how fragile, and how beautiful, she truly was.

"You feel amazing, you feel perfect," I kissed her gently, "I want to live with my cock inside you for the rest of my life."

Another tear slipped free, trailing down her cheek and I kissed it away.

"You are perfect, Granger," I repeated and snapped my hips into her, pressing harder, deeper, and pulling a surprised gasp from her. "You are so fucking hot," _snap_ , "so fucking tight," _snap._ "You are every-fucking-thing I have ever wanted."

She cried out, and I reached back, pulling her leg to her shoulder and I flew, fucking into her hard and fast. I stared down at her, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust, seeing the beginnings of tiny bruises on her chest and shoulders from my teeth.

Her nails bit into my shoulders and she answered my thrusts, wild and frantic, her tight body pulling me deeper and deeper, and instantly I was right on the edge with her. I hissed out a breath, pleasure flooding my spine, and she arched beneath me. Her eyes snapped shut and her mouth opened, my name burst out of her and her pussy tightened as she came.

I slowed, moving through her spasming walls, clenching my stomach, holding on. I wanted her watching me when I came, wanted her to feel me, wanted her to know just how much pleasure she gave me.

"Draco" she exhaled and curled her legs over my hips, "You didn't—"

"I'm right there," I wheezed, "Watch me."

I gripped both her hands, holding them tightly above her head, and I lost the last link of control I had been holding onto. I bucked wildly into her, my hands squeezing hers, my teeth pressing against her neck.

I grunted as she squeezed my cock, "Come," she told me, digging her heels into my arse, "Let me feel you."

I lifted my head to look at her; her hair was a wild mess on the pillow, her face was flushed and she was smiling at me.

And I was gone.

My spine arched and my hips snapped once more, and I collapsed heavily onto her, groaning loudly into her neck, filling the condom. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her legs held me tightly as I shuddered, the last remnants of my orgasm spilling from me.

Her hands drifted to my hair and she kissed my shoulder, whispering, "I want your cock in me forever."

I huffed into her neck, pressing kisses to her salty skin, "You can have it," I murmured and forced myself to my elbows. "Everything's yours. You don't have to ask. You have me."

She reached for my face, cupping my jaw and sliding her thumb over my lips, "You're all I've ever wanted."

"Is that why you hit on me at the bar?"

She laughed and I groaned; I was still buried inside her and her body clenched around me with her laughter. I reached between us, gripping my cock and reluctantly pulled out of her.

"It was," she said, watching me carefully slide the condom off and dispose of it. "You weren't there with anyone else, so I took a chance."

I lay back beside her and she rolled to face me, instinctively tangling her legs with mine as I turned to face her. "A good decision, I'd say." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm all in," I told her and her eyes went wide.

"You don't need more time?" She asked and I saw the panic cross her face, "Because I don't want you to decide this in a post-sex haze. I can't take it if-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "What we just did, Granger," I shook my head, "I've never felt that with anyone. _Never._ Do you understand?"

She scooted closer, laying her head on my outstretched arm and pressing her hand over my heart, "Are you sure, because this, curling up in bed with you, I don't think I can live without it now."

I kissed her forehead, "You've claimed me, Granger. You've made me yours. I don't need more time, I just want you."

"So what you're saying is I can do what I want with you now?"

I curled my hand over her hip, smoothing it down her thigh and pulling her leg up and over mine. I smiled at her, "Granger, what I'm saying is that you can do what you want with me for the rest of our lives."

She sucked in a breath and I held my fingers to her lips, and told her, "No more tears."

I pulled her closer, tucking her head under my chin, and with a sigh of contentment, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **While I'm in the process of writing another multi-chapter Dramoine, this one-shot kept filtering through my mind. The character match-ups will be similar in the multi, so this is just a tease of what's to come.**

 **Also, this one will be over at Ao3 as well...I'm kind of getting annoyed at the PUBLISH function, (i.e. the fact that it doesnt work,) also with the lack of administration on this site, so I'm thinking of moving over there anyway.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
